Greater numbers of communication systems and related devices such as radios used in the commercial marketplace and for national and international military forces are migrating to the use of wideband networking waveforms such as the Soldier Radio Waveform (SRW), the Wideband Networking Waveform (WNW) and the Advanced Networking Wideband Waveform (ANW2). These waveforms operate for example in bandwidths of 500 kHz up to 5 MHz. These types of modern communication systems and radios operate in wider bandwidths in order to support the higher data rates desired by users. A large amount of legacy radios and associated equipment in the HF/UHF/VHF bands that typically communicate in more narrow communications bands, however, are still in operation. For example, the AN/PRC-152 type-1 multi-band, multi-mission handheld radio produced by Harris Corporation of Melbourne, Fla. is a popular radio used for narrowband communications requiring about 25 kHz of bandwidth at carrier frequencies starting from 30 MHz up to 512 MHz with a tuning resolution of about 10 Hz.
Although this type of narrowband radio is a software defined radio, there is no hardware support in these radios to communicate with advanced wideband networking radios. Instead, multiple radios would be required if both the wideband networking waveforms are to be processed at the same time as the narrowband waveforms are processed. There are currently limited options to support simultaneous wideband and narrowband communications. These options include the use of multiple radios that are tuned to different channels, or the use of a multi-channel radio that can work on one band as a wideband waveform signal and another band as a narrowband waveform signal. These solutions, however, have frequency management and cosite transmit and receive issues.